Kayla and the Cricket
by theshadowinyourownsunshine
Summary: Archie Hopper remembers the one girl who stole his heart and who he fell in love with. Hoping to find her, he goes to find Regina the only one who knows the shocking truth. Archie/Jiminy x OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the OC.

Summary: Archie Hopper remembers the one girl who stole his heart and who he fell in love with. Hoping to find her, he goes to find Regina the only one who knows the shocking truth. Archie/Jiminy x OC

It was Valentine's Day and Dr. Archie Hopper was in an odd mood. He hated Valentine 's Day more than anyone else in this forsaken town. David had Mary Margaret, Leroy had Nova, Emma had Neal, Mr. Gold had Belle, and so on and so forth. It bothered him that he had no one to spend this special day with. Dr. Hopper looked at the clock and realized that Henry would be coming in any moment for his appointment. He pulled himself together and looked over at Pongo who was sleeping. The door opened and in walked Henry with Regina behind him. "I'll be back in one hour sharp," Regina firmly stated giving Dr. Hopper a knowing glance.

"Bye Mom."

Henry plopped down at the couch and stared at Archie. "Happy Valentine's Day!" smiled young Henry as he went digging into his backpack.

"Well thank you Henry."

"Do you have a Valentine?"

Dr. Hopper sighed sadly. He did not want to have this conversation at all. He didn't want to be reminded. So he lied. "Yes, I do."

"Who is she?"

Dr. Hopper paused for a few moments as he thought back. Once a very long time ago, he did have a valentine….back in the land with magic, back in Fairytaleland. "She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen Henry. She was like an angel with soft brown eyes and soft blonde hair. She often wore roses and daises in her hair and would sing and dance."

Henry was on the edge of his seat listening. "What was her name?"

"Her name was Kayla."

Henry went to go look into his fairytale book to see if she was in there. "Who was her fairytale counterpart?" asked Henry.

"I never found out," lied Archie hoping Henry would drop it.

Henry flipped through his book and came upon a page with Kayla on it. "Wow, she's beautiful," smiled Henry.

He flipped through the pages hoping to get an answer and when he finally did he gasped. "You were in love with the Blue Fairy's daughter?"

Dr. Hopper blushed and nodded. "How did you two meet? Did she love you? I want to know everything."

"Henry, this is your time, not my time to talk. Maybe another time?" suggested Dr. Hopper.

"Forget about me, tell me your story."

Dr. Hopper reached for the book and looked at Kayla's picture. He touched it as he remembered the past. "Once upon a time…."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the OC.

Jimminy Cricket was in the secret royal council and he was seated upon a chair on the table due to his small size. People were arriving one by one and they took their seats. They were all meeting to find a way to finally rid themselves of the evil queen.

Jiminy heard the voice of the Blue Fairy and she didn't sound happy. "Come on Kayla, how are you going to be a fairy if you can't even fly?"

"I'm only part fairy!"

"But you still are a fairy!"

The Blue Fairy walked in human sized as did Kayla. Jiminy felt his heart sing when he saw Kayla. She was so beautiful. She wore a dress unlike her mother's. The dress was purple and had a corset that went into the front tied together with ribbons. She had glowing white wings and wore flowers in her hair. She twirled around the room, skipping and hopping. She gasped when she saw Jiminy. She frolicked over and picked him up with her hand. "My name is Kayla," she smiled.

"Jiminy!"

"I've never seen a cricket before!"

Snow White and Prince James came in and the meeting started. It felt long and boring to Kayla and she excused herself. The only reason she came was because her mother dragged her. There was no reason for her to be there.

When she was outside, Kayla sat down on a grassy knoll and began to sing. Her voice was pure and magical and lured all sorts of creatures from all over the place. Jiminy could hear her voice and tried to resist it to the best of his abilities, although it was proving difficult, but as soon as the meeting was over he flittered out to go find her. Jiminy landed on her hand. "Jiminy!" she giggled.

He bowed on her finger as she sat him down. "So you are the Blue Fairy's daughter?" asked Jiminy.

"Yes I am," she grinned as she turned herself to Jiminy's size. "I had no idea that she had a kid," Jiminy began.

"Not many do," sighed Kayla, "It's almost like she's ashamed of me."

"Oh I don't think that," smiled Jiminy.

Kayla's wings fluttered as she twirled. "Kayla?" came the Blue Fairy's voice.

"I have to go Jiminy!"

And with that Kayla flittered away. Jiminy wanted to run after her.


End file.
